


end of all. ( reset!au )

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: game over.





	

it’s happening again, he thinks. just as it always does.

you’ll come back into his life another time– a fourth time, no– maybe this is the fifth time. his memories blur and the only thing he can truly remember is the ache that settles deep within a patient heart.

you’ll come back into his life and you’ll be just as you always were– bright, wondrous, loving. he’ll fall in love again and so will you. but this time, he knows, you will not choose him.

because you forgot. you forgot laughing in his arms, you forgot the first time you saw him, you forgot how important he was to you.

you forgot how much he loved you.

but that’s alright, he reasons with himself.

one day, you’ll find your way to him again. and even if you forget and forget and forget, he’ll always be waiting with open arms.

because at the end of all, he knows you’ll return to him.

try again?


End file.
